Harry Possible
by arober94
Summary: Lily was never stupid. Hatching a plan that sends Harry to unknown family, what will Harry's life be like as Kim's older brother?
1. Intro

Lily Potter had been called many things in her life, but stupid was not one of them. Lily saw the calculating gleam in Dumbledore's eyes when he looked at Harry at the Order meetings. She also saw the writing on the wall when Sirius and James thought it would be a great prank to switch the secret keeper and tell only three people. That was the moment she stopped considering James her husband and when she began to enact her plan. The Potter library was a well of lost and forgotten arts that she could use to protect her baby. Creating an intelligent and growing golem in the likeness of her baby was rather easy and it was just another sign of stupidity from the ministry for banning the magic.

Now, it was time to say goodbye to little Harry and it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest whenever she thought about it, but this was for Harry's life. Lily had a cousin in America that she was rather close to. It was a sad state of fair when she was closer to Ann Possible than her own sister. Lily knew that Ann had a child just a few months ago and she really hoped that Ann wouldn't mind taking in another child. The goblins had agreed, thankfully, to disclose the locations of their other banks in different countries so at least Ann would not hurt for money. Sealing the letter that would hopefully explain enough of her questions, Lily tucked Harry into the portkey regulated crib that had cost a pretty penny.

"Be good for your Aunt Ann my baby," Lily whispered tearfully. "I hope that this isn't the last time I see you my sweet boy, but if it is I hope that you have a happy life. Know that mummy loves you with all her heart Harry. I will always be with you." With shaking hands Lily cast the incantation on the crib with her baby and the letter and watched it vanish. She spent the next hour in the hidden room crying as she tried to repair the shattered pieces to her heart. She had to act like there was nothing wrong to sell the fact that it was a golem in the crib upstairs instead of a human baby. It was Halloween and she needed to celebrate as a witch.

**Middleton, USA…**

A bright light interrupted the Possible's meal as the two new parents sat down with their three month old and tried to eat a meal in the rare moments that Kimberly was fully satisfied. Ann instinctively wrapped Kim in her arms turning her back to the strange object while James stepped in front of the two women in his life ready to fight and defend. James visibly startled when he recognized a crib with a child inside.

"Honey, did you order another baby?" James asked, he was slightly confused and that was reasonable.

Turning to find out was wrong Ann gasped as she saw the sleeping child and the letter in the distinctive hand of her cousin. "James, hold Kim, I need to read this letter." Ripping opend the parchment, Ann read:

_Dear Ann,_

_I'm sure you are confused about why Harry just arrived in your home as well the how. The why is easier to explain, so bear with me. Little Harry is targeted by a mad man in charge of a terrorist organization over here. I'll explain that why during the how. We went into hiding, but my husband, and I use that term only because divorce isn't possible at the moment, thought it was be a great joke to change the one with our location to a sniveling little coward. While this was going on, our mentor had a gleaming look in his eye that made me concerned for my baby. I know you are a new mother and I'm sure you've already decided that little Kimberly's needs will be placed far above your own, so you can understand why I sent Harry away even though it killed me. _

_Now, explaining how Harry arrived in your home will take a bit of a leap of faith on your part, but please believe me when I say everything in this letter is true. Magic is real! Those stories of Merlin and dragons that we loved so much as a kids are actually true! Ann, I have seen a real dragon! If you need more proof, there's a map in the envelope to Gringott's, a magical bank, just take Harry with you and they'll help get you adjusted. _

_Remember that terrorist? He's magical too and apparently there is a prophecy that says my baby will be the one to defeat him. How my boy can defeat a wizard with half a century of knowledge on him confuses me greatly. However, if I have learned one thing in this hidden world it's that wizards lack intelligence and common sense. We have gone into hiding underneath a charm that is supposed to keep us secret, but it can be broken fairly easily. I'm worried that it is only a matter of time before this Lord Voldemort finds us. I can't risk my baby like that, so I hope that you can take him in. I would have sent him to Petunia, but you saw us last time we were together. She never enjoyed the fact that I had magic and it has driven a wedge between us that I'm afraid we will never be able to overcome. _

_The goblins at Gringotts have been paid quite well so that as soon as Harry turns eight, magical tutors will show up and teach Harry so that he can got to regular school. I hope you take him in, or if not find him a good home. If all of this blows over, I'll show up and take him back, but I'm worried that that is just wishful thinking. I'll send a message every week to let you know if I'm alive or not. _

_Your Cousin,_

_Lily Potter_

It was then that Harry decided to wake up and looked around curiously. Motioning with his chubby little hands toward Ann who looked remarkably like Lily. Kim decided that she did not like that attention was away from her and decided to make her feeling known. Frowning at the crying baby, Harry squirmed his way over to what he assumed was just a new addition to the family. Harry and Kim stared at each other for a moment before both smiled and giggled.

Ann made her way over to James as she watched the two gurgle and laugh. "Welcome to the family Harry Potter," Ann whispered.

**A/N: Hey all, I know I have a few other stories going on, but this wouldn't leave me alone. What can I say I like Kim Possible. Anyways, is there any interest in this story? I made the chapter kind of short I know, but I wanted to know that people would be interested before I wrote longer chapters. This was just an intro anyway. **

**If this story does continue, the golem Harry will be canon Harry and wizarding Britain may or may not show up. I haven't decided yet. Let me know if you like the idea and want to see more!**


	2. Date P1

"Rufus, Rufus, where are you buddy?" Ron Stoppable asked as he dug through the garbage dump known as his locker.

"Hey Ron what's up?" Kim asked as she watched the growing pile of junk form on the ground.

"No time KP, Rufus has gone missing."

"Maybe he's hibernating," She suggested.

"Not likely Kim, it's spirit week. If the little guy missed it he would be crushed." As he pulled out another piece of junk, most of the locker's contents fell to the floor. "Rufus!" Before he could reach to begin searching through the pile a squirming in his shirt caused Ron to spaz out and start laughing. Digging into his pocket Ron pulled out the best looking naked mole rat ever.

"A naked mole rat Ron? Ever consider getting a normal pet?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, how about something not naked?"

"No way! Never be normal, that's the Ron Stoppable motto!"

By this time Kim had started to ignore Ron and went off to gaga land. Before her was her crush and dream guy Josh Mankey hanging up a sign for the Spirit Week dance on Friday. She was lost to the world for the moment. That is until Harry walked up.

Harry had fit right into the Possible household and Ann and James loved him just as much as their three biological children. When Lily's letter for the first week never arrived, Ann took Harry to Gringotts and found out the devastating news that her cousin was dead. By then Harry had wormed his way into their hearts and it wasn't like they couldn't afford to care for one more child with their careers. Especially when the goblins activated the Trust that Lily set up to help take care of him.

Harry was told the story of his parents and his magical abilities right before he turned eight and after an hour to process it continued on like nothing else mattered except he never celebrated Halloween like the other kids, he used that time to pay respect to his mother for her sacrifice. Harry devoured all of the magical lessons and Kim joined in on runes and potions whenever she had the chance since she didn't have enough magic to perfume spells. Harry had also been taken in for a psych evaluation when he introduced the twin terrors to the joys of potions. Their entire house was now fire proof and very well ventilated.

His magical training did not take much time out of his day, so Harry had also joined a few sports at school as well as joining Kim in gymnastics after he discovered that it wasn't too girly. Harry was now the star of Middleton's tennis team and was a key player for their soccer team as well. His grades were nothing to laugh at either and the Possible siblings were quite high on the high school totem pole, not that either of them cared too much about that sort of thing. He was also rated as one of the top 'hotties' of the school even though he was only a sophomore.

As Harry walked up to Kim and her friend- Harry wasn't a good friend of Ron, but they could hang out and not despise each other. Plus, Ron knew about Harry's magic- Ron was distracted and Kim had suddenly appeared by Josh's side. "Another Josh Mankey induced fit?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ron said with a frown. Ron didn't hat Makey truthfully, just his last name. It was too close to evil. They both turned to watch Kim crash and burn.

Josh was very preoccupied with the poster in front of him when he felt a presence come up behind him. "What does this say to you?" He asked.

"I- um- well-" Kim stuttered and Josh turned around.

"Hey I know you!"

"You do?" Kim asked hopefully and couldn't help the faint blush that rose on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I saw you on the news last week with your brother and that other kid. You saved that ambassador guy right? Very cool."

"Oh that was no biggie," Kim said turning her head. When she turned back Josh had started to walk off. "Alright, I'll see you!" She called out and then sighed as she walked back to Ron.

"And once again everyone, the girl who can do anything but girly things," Harry faked cheered. "That was smooth Kim. We have got to work on your confidence with the opposite sex."

"You'd help me?" Kim asked her older brother figure. Harry was also a big flirt that could make any of the girls swoon. Even Kim's rival, Bonnie, wanted a piece of her brother.

"Of course, but if dad asks, I'm doing a terrific job of keeping all males no less than twenty feet away from you," Harry laughed.

"Would you help me too Harry?" Ron asked. "Since Kim has decided we needed to find date dates, the Ron man is on the prowl."

Not knowing what to say to that, Harry was never more relieved to hear the beeping of the Kimmunicator. Digging it out of her bag, Kim turned the screen on to show Wade behind his usual computer. "What's up Wade?"

"Meet me at you locker." Opening up Kim's locker, Wade saw them on a larger screen. "You wouldn't believe the amount of requests the site has gotten," Wade said as a list of requests began printing out.

"Yeah no, we are not helping Mrs. Gilmore out again. She wants us to watch and feed her cats again for a week," Harry shivered.

"Eight cats, seven days, and one litter box, I'm with Harry on this one KP. Hey there's a request from Tokyo on here."

"That one's an emergency. Here I'll show you the security footage," Wade said as he pulled up a video showing a blue man with a scar taking out the camera.

"Dr. Drakken."

"Your arch foe," Harry commented.

"Wouldn't he be our arch foe?" Kim asked.

"Not really, he blames you for everything and I'm fairly sure he doesn't even know Ron's name. That's kind of funny actually."

"Come on boys, let's jet!"

"Sweet, going to Tokyo on a school night!" Ron cheered.

"And how are we getting there. Last time we went international I got whiplash."

"Don't worry, I'll phone a friend. We'll travel in style this time."

Kim was right about style as they hitched a ride on the famous pop star, Britina's, plane. "Thanks for the lift Britina," Kim said as they flew their way to Tokyo.

"It's nothing after you helped with that Chicago stage fire."

"Oh that, it was no biggie."

"Let's hear it again folks, for the girl who can do anything! Except ask a boy she's crushing on to a high school dance," Harry cheered.

"Oh! Crush story, spill!" Britina teased.

"I just feel so ridiculous around him," Kim sighed.

"Just go for it, what's the worst that could happen?" Britina asked.

"So Britina," Ron began, trying to sound smooth. "As a teen pop star you must have missed out on average school dances with average guys." Harry perked up a little from beside Britina as he knew where this was going and wanted to enjoy the show.

"Well yeah, I guess."

"You, me, Friday night. Average dance with an average guy."

"Uh no."

Staring for a second Ron turned to Kim, "See was that so hard?"

"Hard to watch," Kim answered.

With Ron distracted Britina turned to Harry. "Of course, if you asked Harry, I may be able to clear my schedule."

Flashing the grin that seemed to make all girls swoon, pop stars no exception, Harry asked. "So Britina, you have any plans for Friday. I could give you the night as a normal teenager at a dance?"

"Yes!" Britina shouted, causing the other two to turn to her. Ron was oblivious to what just happened, but Kim wasn't. She couldn't believe that Harry had gotten a teen superstar to go to him to a stupid high school dance. How was that fair?

There was a perimeter around the factory when Team Possible arrived on scene. "Thank you for coming Kim Possible. I am Yoshiko, translator to Nakasumi-san," A very beautiful Japanese lady introduced herself as.

"So, what's the stitch?" Kim asked as Harry prevented Ron from making a fool of himself.

"He has taken over the factory and taken our workers hostage."

"How many workers are we talking about?" Harry queried.

"Two."

"Hundred? Thousand?"

"No, just two, this is the most automated factory in the world."

Harry and Kim easily made their way to the top, Kim using her grappling gun, while Harry just apparated. Ron eventually made it as well, after losing his pants and shirt. "I know you have a crush on my sister Ron," Harry teased, "But could you not strip in front of me?" It was a ritual of Harry's to somehow poke fun at Ron every mission as he usually lost clothes.

"So what does Drakken want with the factory?" Kim mused out loud.

"Do you know what this factory makes KP? Video games, it actually makes the must have of the Christmas season." Ron let out a gasp, "He's going to steal Christmas!"

"Harry," Kim prompted her brother.

"We were told that this was the most automated factory in the world. Perhaps he's building something?"

"Seems legit. Okay, Ron you take this and hack into the video monitors."

"Does that mean I'm the…"

"Distraction, yes. Harry you want Shego or the grunts?"

"That's a loaded question Kimmy. You know I want Shego, but then you'd call me a pervert."

"Ugh," Kim shivered at the thought, "I can't believe you are crushing on an internationally wanted thief and mercenary."

Harry shrugged, "The heart wants what the heart wants. She's a smoking hot, older woman. Of course I would have my eyes on her."

"I'm way out of your league kid," A feminine voice said from behind them. "But thanks for the compliment," Shego added.

"Of course beautiful," Harry shot back with a smirk trying to get a blush to rise just a bit. Apparently Ron's distraction had failed and now they were surrounded by Drakken's goons.

"Ah Kim Possible and her brother, it seems you failed in disrupting my plans. Now I will…"

"Don't tell her your plans. She always stops us when you tell her your plans."

"Shego, you're ruining my villainous monologue!"

"See," Harry said, "She's smart too. What isn't there to like about her?"

"Harry now is not the time!" Kim yelled as a helicopter loaded the production line and allowed Shego and Drakken to escape. Drakken left while cackling evilly.

"At least he has the laugh down," Harry said, shrugging. Kim just hung her head in defeat.

The next morning James and Kim were the first to the kitchen. "I can't believe that Drakken fellow hijacked an entire factory production line. The two factory workers were rescued by Kim and Harry Possible. Way to go kiddo."

"Yeah great, except Drakken got away and I still need to figure out this Josh Mankey thing."

"Josh Mankey? Another evil scientist bent on world destruction?"

"So not the case dad. He's a really cute guy that I want to ask to the spirit week dance Friday."

"I thought you usually went with Ron to these school functions?"

Kim sighed at how out of sync her dad was. How could he not get that she was a growing woman and was ready to date? "Ron is just a friend dad, and I'd much rather go out with Josh. He's a hottie!"

"I need to speak to Harry," James mumbled just loud enough for Kim to hear, "No one is getting near my Kimmie-cub. No more talk of hotties at the breakfast table!"

"Who's a hottie?" Ann asked, walking into the kitchen for her morning coffee.

Harry groaned as he came in behind his mom, "Are you still going on about Josh, Kim? You didn't talk about him enough last night?"

"Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!" The twins chorused.

"Don't make me hurt you two," Kim threatened.

"You two sit and eat your cereal," Ann commanded the boys. "Now about this Josh, is he cute?"

Kim blushed as she nodded and Harry groaned. "Come on mom, I'm eating here," Harry said as his spoon was held levitated between the bowl and his mouth.

"No magic at the table," Ann absently said as she continued to grill Kim. The first few times Harry had done magic all of the electricity in the house had shorted out. Luckily, between Harry's magical tutors and the Possible's they were able to insulate the house against magic and convert it into pure energy. Grumbling, the males of the household finished their meals rather quickly to escape the gossip session between mom and daughter. "Listen Kim, asking out a cute boy is like diving into a cold pool. You just have to hold your breath and dive in."

"Thanks mom," Kim said as she made to get out of the door and into Harry's car. The Possible's had agreed that Harry could get a hardship license because of the kids after school activity.

"Wait a sec Kim. How are Harry's date chances looking?"

Kim laughed at the question. "Mom he's going with the pop star Britina, I think he'll be fine."

**A/N: So quite a few of you wanted to see more of this story in just a few hours. So, I guess I'll be continuing, no promises on how often updates come though. I think I'll be dividing each episode into two chapters each with original chapters thrown in every now and then. I think I'll have Harry help out the magical community (not Europe) like Kim does the normal world. **

**So, any suggestions towards pairing in this story? I like Ron/Yuri and am thinking about Harry/ Monique, but it's whatever. **

**To answer your questions. Lily didn't make herself a golem because she finished Harry's on Halloween. She didn't have time. As for the events of Goblet of Fire and all of that, I won't deal with that for quite awhile. I have two different ideas going for that, so we will see. **

**I am open to any suggestions so if there is something that you want to see, whether funny or a little darker than the cartoon, feel free to drop a review or PM and tell me. Until next time. **


	3. Date P2

Harry did not dip into the Potter trust vault often, after all his adoptive parents were great at some of the toughest professions in the world. Although they were stern with boundaries and earning their money, the Possible children didn't want for much. However, when Ann and James told Harry that he would be allowed a hardship license and he would be able to dip into his vault to help pay for whatever he wanted, he did decide to dip in. Harry's Jaguar XK8 was his baby and with the help of Wade and the twins had quite a few surprises inside. Unfortunately none of the villains they ever faced were kind enough to plot world domination near Middleton, so he rarely got to use any feature he wanted. It did impress the fickle crowd of high school students, so it wasn't a complete waste of time. Harry and Kim enjoyed it greatly as they no longer had to be dropped off early because of busy parents.

"So," Harry began as he pulled into the parking lot, "Are you going to ask out Monkey today?"

"Monkey? Don't you mean Mankey, Harry?"

"No, not really," Harry answered. Seeing Kim's raised eyebrow, Harry sighed as he launched into his explanation. "Kim, even though you aren't my little sister biologically, I see you as such. Therefore, I want to see you happy, and if Mankey does that for you, great! But, I don't see him as good enough for you and if he breaks your heart or hurts you in any way, I will make the twins look tame in comparison."

Kim could do nothing more than smile as she hugged Harry with all the strength she could muster, which was quite a bit in comparison to her size. Many thought that Kim Possible's best friend was Ron, but they were wrong. Harry and Kim had always had a connection that made some twins jealous and it was moments like this that Kim loved. Sure they fought like all siblings did, but Harry had never missed one of Kim's cheer or dance competitions and Kim had only ever missed one of Harry's tennis matches and that was only because Ann's car had broken down. "Thank you Harry," Kim whispered.

"Anything for you Kim," Harry whispered back. They broke up a few moments later and Harry chuckled. "You know because of all this sappiness, I'm going to have to follow you around as odd occurrences prevent you from asking Josh out, right?"

"You really think my luck will be that bad?" Kim asked.

Kim's luck was that bad during the day. Her path was blocked by a hall full of students, a spit shot, and her rival. It was fun to crush Bonnie's dream of asking Harry out, so the day wasn't a total loss. The statement was reevaluated when Ron's interruption of cheer practice led her to fall off of the Mad Dog pyramid and tearing down the sign that Josh was currently hanging up. Kim beat a hasty retreat and gladly went to face evil than stick around and be mortified.

"Thanks for the lift Heinrich!" KP said as she strapped into her snowboard.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," Harry agreed.

"Kim, Harry, it's the least I can do after you stopped that avalanche from destroying the town last year," A burly German man, who had drove them up the mountain, said.

"It was no big," The siblings said together.

Ron of course had to press his luck for the free ride and strode over to their driver. "So Heinrich, do you have any teenage daughters who would like to go to a big American dance party?"

"Why is Harry looking for a date?"

"No, it's me!"

"NEIN!" He shouted as he handed Ron's board to him and then drove off.

"Woah, he has nine girls. I only need one, maybe two."

"Nein means no in German Ron."

"I don't know what his problem is, I helped with the avalanche as well."

"Yeah, by causing it in the first place," Harry couldn't help but to chuckle and then rode down to Kim's location. Kim and Harry stopped on one of the cliffs while Kim used her binoculars, which were connected to her Kimmunicator, to look over the fortress. "Now that is a mountain fortress," Harry whistled.

"You got that right Harry," Wade said, "Drakken has some very impressive technology guarding him this time."

Kim groaned, "Why is it that impressive technology means that we have more difficulty getting in to said fortress and to the mad man."

"Because that's usually correct Kim. Drakken's security is tight, but nothing I can't hack into."

"You rock!"

"Unfortunately I can't turn the system off, but I can make the warning beams visible."

"Please and thank you!" Kim said as the beams lit up. "Alright, just don't touch the beams, you go that Ron?" Ron of course chose that moment to start moving down the mountain very quickly. The problem was that he wasn't going down on his board and he couldn't stop. He knocked into Harry and Kim, which sent all three down before they were ready. The Possible siblings, of course righted themselves quickly and used their athletic abilities to shred the mountain. Even Ron managed to avoid all of the beams. Unfortunately, Kim's luck came back into play as Rufus slid directly in the path alerting the security system and all of the grunts.

"I have never been captured so fast," Kim whined as Drakken laughed at the heroes.

"I know, we must have broken the record for fastest capture ever, thanks a lot Ron."

"Hey look at this way, we got into Drakken's lair. Plus, it isn't as embarrassing as your day with Josh."

"Oh," Harry sighed while stepping away from the two, "You messed up Ron. I'm going to go stand with green and beautiful over there. I feel much safer." Against everybody's belief Harry did just as he said and stood next to Shego. Everybody had their mouths open in disbelief except for Shego who had a smirk on her face.

"You are a persistent little bugger aren't you?" She asked.

"Persistent enough to get a date?"

"I'm still out of your league honey, but you get points for trying."

"I shall win your love one day!" Harry yelled dramatically, "Or at least a date," He shrugged. "But until then, Drakken you mind telling us your plan?"

"I told you guys, he plans to steal Christmas!" Ron yelled.

"Not even close," Drakken replied, which deflated Ron a bit. "Now watch as I turn the world's greatest assembly line into the world's deadliest robot!" Drakken raised his hand dramatically and went to press a button on a remote, but he noticed that his hand was empty. "Where is my ultimate doomsday remote?"

"Oh you mean this little thing?" Harry asked as he tossed the remote in his hand. "What can I say, I have skills."

"Now that is impressive," Shego complimented Harry.

"Enough to get that date?"

"No, but you are getting closer to your way out of reach goal."

"Yes, progress!" Harry cheered. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

"Wait, why would we leave now?" Kim asked. "Can't he just rebuild the remote?"

"Well I guess he could, except he put a self-destruct button on the remote and labeled it clearly." With that said, Harry pressed the button which caused all of the alarms to go off in the base. "So let's see, we stopped Drakken's plan, I flirted with Shego, and the world is safe for another day. Why is it that I feel we are missing something?"

"Curse you Kim Possible, her brother, and the buffoon," Drakken yelled from his escape helicopter as his guards tried to get on the leaving vehicle, "You think you're all that, but you really are not!"

"And all is right with the world," Ron said as they boarded down the mountain to start their journey back to Middleton.

The next day Wade contacted Kim after one of her classes. "Kim, the target just left his third period class and is closing in. 100 paces and counting."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I am so not ready for this!" Kim said, the beginning of hyperventilation setting in.

"Seriously sis, you just stopped Drakken's plans last night, with the help of yours truly of course, how do you not have the confidence to ask a boy out?"

"That is so totally different Harry. Why can't you understand that?"

"Thirty paces and counting Kim," Wade spoke up.

"Oh no!" Kim said and tried to dive into a janitorial closet.

Sighing Harry caught Kim and placed her by the lockers. "You so owe me Kim, stay right here." Sighing once again and shaking his head, Harry intercepted Josh. "Yo Josh, can I speak to you for a second."

"Uh yeah, sure thing Harry," Josh said nervously.

"Wait why are you nervous?"

"Well you see, I kind of need to ask you something. Something about the dance," Josh chuckled, but it quickly died as Harry's only reaction was a raising of his eyebrow. "Right, uh, well you see, I've been turning down date offers all week because I wanted to ask a certain girl out." Harry now knew where this was going and although he showed no outward signs, on the inside he was rolling on the floor laughing. Thank God for occulmency lessons that are common practice outside of Europe wizarding communities. "Right, uh, well I know you're rather protective over Kim…"

"Kim, you mean my little sister? The one that I would lay down my life for to protect her from anyone?" Harry asked, trying to be as intimidating as possible. After all, when would Harry get the chance to mess with a guy like this again? Harry was sure that he would get an earful from Kim or his mom if they connected the dots and realized what he had done, but this was so worth it. "What about her? Is someone interested in her?" He growled.

"Well, um," Josh gulped and took a deep breath, "I was wondering if it would be alright to ask her to attend the dance with me?"

Harry stared at Josh hard, but Josh didn't squirm other than the first flinch. "Sure," Harry agreed, his personality doing a 180 flip, "Here, why don't I get her for you?" He walked a few feet to drag Kim from behind the lockers and then placed her in front of Josh. "There you go," Harry said, grabbing Josh's hand in his.

"So," Kim said, trying to play it cool and not act like she had listened in on all the conversation she could hear, "Harry said you had something to ask me," She prompted.

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the dance Friday night?"

"Sure," Kim agreed, trying not to let out a girly squeal.

"Oh cool, then I can pick you up at seven?"

"Seven sounds great," She smiled.

With a smile and a nod Josh walked away and Kim let out a tiny squeal as Harry and Ron walked up. Turning towards her brother, Kim gripped him in a deadly hug all the while thanking him and calling him the best big brother ever before walking off. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me Friday, Harry. Video game night at my house?"

"Sorry Ron, but I have a date to the dance already," Harry shrugged.

"Really, who?"

"Britina," Harry answered. Of course, over half the school seemed to all be by him and Ron at that minute and they all heard Harry's answer. Stars were in everybody's eyes, even though the reasons were different between the genders. It was good to be Harry sometimes.

When Josh had rounded the corner towards gym, he let out a whoop of victory and pumped his fist in the air. It was then that he noticed a note in his hand and it came from Harry.

_Josh, if you hurt Kim in any way, it does not matter who you are or where you hide. I will find you and you will not like me when I'm angry. Have fun at the dance tonight._

Josh did not have a stain on his pants. He spilt water on himself before gym and it was just lucky that he had a full period to dry the pants.

**A/N: So don't get used to this many updates in a row, but I was on a role since I was basically working through the first episode. Don't worry all you people that don't want me to follow the cartoon, I'm only going to hit major episodes or episodes that I know I could have fun messing with. I'll be showing Duff, Monkey Fist, and Snr/Jnr, but I have a plan for those last two. Also, like I said, I have a few ideas on how to deal with Voldemort and most of Wizarding Europe, but that is later. I'll still take suggestions though. **

**A lot of you have said you wouldn't mind Harry ending up with Shego, so even if that isn't the end result I'm placing Shego's age around 18 or 19 so only a 3-4 year age gap. Someone even suggested a harem, and I'm not completely against the idea. **

**I have no plans for this story honestly, I just am going with the flow. If you have any suggestions on what you want to see, feel free to share. Until next time next week!**


	4. New Player: Omakish

**I have turned this chapter into an omake type chapter as those of you that review made it clear that you were unhappy with this chapter and how I introduced Alan. I thank you for those criticisms because that's what I'm looking for on this site. I want to get to be a better writer. I'll try to introduce Alan better if I decide I want to bring him back, but I do plan on setting Kim up with an OC. **

The dance was great of course and everyone had a great time. Harry had even managed to keep the ravenous fans away from Britina for most of the dance. But now, the fun was over and intense concentration was what you would think when picturing a bomb technician. Of course that couldn't be seen through his mask.

It was the last exhibition tournament this year that Harry could take part of before soccer season took over and he was giving it his all today. It showed as he blew his way through the tournament's bracket. It was now the semi-final match and it was match point. With the signal from the judge, Harry and his opponent started forward, each almost bouncing on the balls of their feet. Their blades clacked once, twice, three times before Harry saw a slight hesitation in his opponent's movement. Lunging forwards, his opponent had no chance of escape and the match was won.

With a loud cheer from the fans, with Kim and Ann leading the way, Harry was moved to the final round for the winner of this tournament. Smiling after the good win, Harry packed up his foil and went to join his mom and sister in the stands to watch the other semifinal match. James would have been there, as well as the twins, but one of Jim's and Tim's experiments had been launched half way around the world and now they were in discussions with the military. He knew that it wasn't truly funny, but the thought of the twins deciding to prank one of the higher up generals, and Harry knew that it was going to come to that, brought so much amusement to him.

"Great job honey," Ann said as he sat down beside his family and she handed him a Gatorade.

"Way to go Harry, you're in another final round," Kim smiled and went to hug him. Then she remembered what Harry had just gotten done with and beat a hasty retreat. Harry smirked at her actions and stretched as he continued to cool down. "Any predictions for this next match and who you're going to face?"

"I don't even know who's playing actually. Do you have a bracket?" Looking over the filled out bracket that Ann had given him, he found out who was playing. "Well, Wendell Johnson is an alright player for this type of tournament. His opponent… no way!"

"What is it honey?"

"He wasn't supposed to come back!" Harry half shouted and half whined.

Before the two females could ask what the matter was, a voice spoke up from behind them. "Aw, and I thought we were friends Harrikins. Did you not want me to come back?" The voice was attached to a body that almost had Kim drooling at first sight.

"Alan," Harry nodded tersely. Their relationship was much like Kim and Bonnie's, rivals at each other's throats, at least to Harry it was.

"Come now, that isn't much of an introduction," Turning to the two Possible women, Alan smiled charmingly. "I'm Alan Roberson, and it's a pleasure to meet two exquisite red headed beauties. But, Harry, I thought you said that you had only one sister? These two look too beautiful to be anything but sisters to each other."

Kim's face soon matched her hair, and Ann simply chuckled. It seemed that Harry had a rivalry in smooth talking. "I'm Ann Possible, Harry's mother," She said and extended her hand to shake.

Alan sighed as he took Ann's hand and kissed it. "Alas, one of the fair maidens has already been won. But," And here Harry got a very bad feeling, "What of the last maiden? The one who is in the springtime of their beauty and has a chance to put goddesses to shame? Is her heart taken?" Alan turned to Kim with imploring eyes that made her blush deeply.

Harry had enough however, "That's it! You are supposed to be having a match tight now! Go on, get!" He yelled as he pushed Alan down to the tunnel where competitors made their way to the court.

"Thanks for looking out for me Harry," Alan said as he let himself be pushed, "But I haven't even got her name!"

Harry managed to get Alan into the court and away from Kim and sat down in a huff. Kim had just barely gotten rid of her blush and gazed at the courts with a hint of longing, which infuriated Harry. The amused look on his mom's face did not help his mood at all as he settled in to watch the match.

Harry and Alan had first met in fencing camp and started out as great friends. However, Harry was a bit competitive as a young child and the friendship turned towards a rivalry. By the end of the camp Harry couldn't believe it when Alan beat him. The next time they met was only a few months later in soccer camp. There, Harry just edged out Alan and a rivalry, in Harry's mind at least, was born. Alan didn't say anything against it so the competition continued. Somehow, those two never ended up on the same team in soccer and neither of them played teams in fencing. A few years ago, just a year after they entered junior high, Alan had to move to Arkansas for his dad's job. Now it looked like he was back.

Watching Alan's matches, Harry could tell that he hadn't slacked off any while in Arkansas. He honestly felt bad for the other guy in the match as he was only able to win three games through the match. Sometimes, high school players could just be outclassed like that. Luckily, and mercifully for the other competitor, the match was quick as the competitor land two points. As much as Harry was loathed to admit it, he was excited in facing Alan again. He was just good competition.

There was a twenty minute long break between the last semifinal match and the final so that the two competitors would be fairly even when they faced and Harry's coach had swept him away as soon as Alan's match was over to discuss strategy. Ann had left to grab a snack from the concessions so Kim was left waiting on something to happen. "You know, I never did get your name," Alan said, startling Kim enough for her to half jump in her seat.

If it were anyone else who had done it, they would have most likely met Kim Possible, the crime fighting teen. Instead, Kim nervously chuckled and pushed back a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Set her up against world class villains and there was no problem, but a cute boy and she fell to pieces. Kim had of course had a good time at the dance with Josh, but nothing had been established so there was nothing to be guilty about.

"So, if you would allow me to try again. Hi, I'm Alan, Alan Roberson."

"Kim Possible," She replied and gave her hand to be kissed like Alan did for Ann.

"Oh I know who you are, but it's just polite to ask for your name."

"You know me?"

"Well of course I do! Who doesn't? Kim Possible, world traveler, crime fighter, and one overall kiss ass chick. Very cool."

"Well... uh, thanks. You know, no big deal," Kim blushed and stammered. She felt like such a fool, but his easy smile practically melted all feeling in her.

Alan chuckled at her words and shook his head. "Oh no, I wouldn't show such modesty Ms. Possible. After all, how many girls in the world are cheerleaders, super heroes, and do both while looking as gorgeous as you? No Kim, you are extraordinary and modesty is not needed." A buzzer sounded signaling that the match would start in five minutes and the players were needed on court. "Well Kim, can I leave my bag and phone with you during the match? Of course if I happen to have an extra number in my phone when I got it back, I would probably have to use it," With that, Alan winked and walked to the center platform.

Kim stared down at the phone left in her hands before Ann retook her seat that Alan had just vacated. "Sweetie, if you don't put your number in that phone, I will for you."

"Mom?"

"Oh hush Kimmie. That was a smooth talker if I have ever met one. If he gets your brother that aggravated about him, there's got to be something good that you could find out. It's not like you even have to go out with him if you don't want to," Ann smiled at the end. It didn't take much longer for Kim to add her number and carefully place the phone back in Alan's bag while sporting a massive blush. Ann just smirked at her as the two boys took their place, waiting for their turn.

Harry was a bit eager to face Alan after so long and it showed as the judge signaled the start for the point. He lunged forward, trying to surprise Alan and get a quick point, but the plan backfired as Alan was able to knock the blade away and get his own point. Shaking his head at that failed strategy, Harry returned to the starting position and got ready again. Harry once again went on the offensive quickly, but he was not reckless this time. He was able to push Alan back, but he put too much effort in one of his shuffles and it broke his rhythm enough that Alan was able to score another point. It wasn't looking good for Harry as Alan won the next three points without too much trouble. Harry's coach quickly called a time out.

"What are you doing Harry?" His coach asked. "This isn't you. Since when do you go on the attack and not give your opponent a chance to? Get your head in the game since this is the last tournament you'll be with us for a few months! Now get out there and stab him!"

Harry walked out with his coach's word in his head. He had always been a reactive type of fencer and had thrown that strategy out as soon as he had stepped onto the mat, Harry's whole demeanor changed before placing his mask on. Alan saw the change and quirked an eyebrow before smiling. It seems, he thought to himself as he placed his own mask back on, that things are about to get interesting. Indeed, it seemed that Harry was another dueler as he scored three points before Alan was able to adjust. Harry was able to score a few more points, but it was too little too late as Alan took the match and the tournament.

Alan took off the mask and smiled as Harry did the same. "And that is what I remember from our last match! I was worried that you had stagnated there for a minute Harrikins."

The nickname irked Harry, but still he smiled. "It was a good match wasn't it? I'll be ready for you when the real tournaments start."

"If you say so. I just hope you don't choke as much when we meet in soccer. I'll see you Harry." What he did next made Harry's blood pressure rise. "Ah thank you Kim, for watching over my things for me. I hope I can see you again soon and talk to you even sooner." He kissed her hand in goodbye and then left the arena with the rest of his team. With Kim's rosy cheeks and his mom's amused looks, Harry grumbled the entire way home. It got even worse when Kim began texting and Harry saw who it was from. The world did not like Harry today.

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but I thought it was pretty fun. I know that I said Harry played tennis, but as I was writing, I discovered that it is very hard to write for it. Also, I apologize for not describing Alan that much, but I was curious if he would be accepted and how much more you guys wanted to see him. If he's really popular, I'll move him to Middleton and really screw with Harry. **

**I had written half of a chapter before I decided to write this one first, so you may get another chapter before the end of this weekend. Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see. Until next time!**


End file.
